Voice of Survival
The man calling himself the Voice of Survival is an anarchist who has sealed himself inside a TV station in the Historic District. His real name is Dallas, but this is only revealed in the credits. He periodically breaks into the television signal to broadcast his own pirate messages to the citizens of Empire City. Zeke Dunbar was a fan of the Voice until his messages took a decidedly personal slant against his friend Cole MacGrath. Appearing a few days after the blast, the Voice would broadcast his messages whenever an important event happened in Empire City. He would rant on how the government can't be trusted and how to survive in the quarantine. 14 days after quarantine began, the Voice sent out two messages; the first one dismissed the recent government-sponsored food drop as an attempt to look good for the mass media. Zeke agreed with this assessment, calling it a "PR stunt". The second message showed the entire city a video of Cole holding the Ray Sphere. Although he didn't know what the device was and simply called it a bomb, the Voice singled out Cole, though he didn't yet know his identity, as the "terrorist" responsible for everything that had happened. It was at this point that Zeke no longer called himself a fan of the signal jacker. The Voice would then blame Cole (who he often referred to as "light bulb man") for disasters or make him out to be a villain (regardless of his actual Karma level) and give credit of his heroics to "concerned citizens". For example: when Cole destroyed the tar kegs being used by the Reapers to pollute private water towers, the Voice said that Cole was instead attempting to destroy the water towers. When Cole rescued the hostages held aboard a train by the Reapers, the Voice insisted that rumors that Cole was responsible for the rescue were untrue and that ordinary people had banded together to save the hostages. After finding out Cole's identity, the Voice made a broadcast claiming that Cole had an extensive criminal record, but that charges were always dropped when his wealthy parents bribed the police. It is unknown whether or not this is true, but given the Voice's history and Cole's employment as a mere courier, it is likely that this is fiction, or at least exaggerated. At some point after Cole reaches the Historic District, the Voice is interrupted during one of his broadcasts when the First Sons, who have taken over the district, break into the TV station and gun him down in cold blood. John later expresses regret that the Voice was killed in one of his Dead Drops, saying that despite his anti-government message, he "liked the kid". In his final broadcast, the Voice can be heard saying "I did what you asked me to do" as the First Sons break into the station. This implies that all of the Voice's broadcasts were under the direction of Kessler and explains the Voice's attempts to turn Empire City's citizens against Cole. The next time the Voice is mentioned, it is when a news report states that a "terrorist cell" that was broadcasting anti-government messages was found in the Historic District and then quickly dealt with by "federal agents", who supposedly discovered proof that the cell was planning a series of "attacks" similar in scale to the explosion in Empire City. Triva *Though regularly stating Cole is to blame, he does have his good moments at the beginning of the game, often telling the people of the Neon to give any extra clothes and food to the children in the Historic District (ironically no children are ever seen in the game, though are heard playing in the park during the Good Ending cutscene). * Both he and the USTV woman are the only characters seen in Live Action. category:Characters